The present invention relates to electronic apparatus such as electronic control apparatus for controlling an electronic device, and more specifically to electronic apparatus including an electronic circuit formed by soldering an electronic component to a circuit board.
Patent document JP2003-331960A shows technique for soldering terminals of an electronic component to a circuit board of electronic control apparatus. In this technique, terminals projecting from the circuit board are so arranged that adjacent two of the terminals are unequal in projecting length to differentiate forces for retaining a molten solder adhered to the terminals and thereby to prevent formation of solder bridge and solder ball.